


Sticky Fingers & Foul Mouths

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three: Expanding The Family [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rotten apples should be thrown away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Fingers & Foul Mouths

Hamish was only slightly nervous. It was his and Violet’s first date after the school year ended. Hamish had briefly freaked out over the idea that their relationship would end when school did but Violet had eagerly asked him out on date and requested that she pay for everything to celebrate that he passed all his exams. Hamish agreed as in return he was taking Violet out in a few days to do the same for her. 

They had chosen Angelo’s for it was easy and Hamish knew that he could order food there that tasted like food. As they strolled up hand and hand to Angelo’s they smiled as Angelo himself held the door open for them. He then showed them to their usual table, breaking free from Hamish’s Dad and Papa’s table that always seemed to be held on reserve. 

“Why are you so jumpy?” She asked with a smile as Hamish pushed her chair into the table. 

“I don’t know, I just- I have this feeling.” He explained to her as Hamish took a seat across from her and Angelo came with a candle, and the usual water and apple juice. He told them the bread would be out in a bit. 

“Well,” Violet said looking at him with a raise eyebrow. “I’m not going anywhere.” She smiled and placed a hand on Hamish’s. “Now shake out those odd feeling and let’s have a toast.” She held up her water glass. Hamish grabbed his filled with apple juice and Violet spoke. “To a fantastic boyfriend and best friend. For passing all our classes and for a brilliant and wonderful summer ahead of us.” She said. They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip. “Are your dad’s on a case tonight?” she asked Hamish as she set her water down on the table. 

“I’m actually not sure,” Hamish admitted to her. “When I left my Papa was yelling at my dad about the importance and the necessity of the toes that were in the freezer and were now thawing out on a cookie sheet on the kitchen counter, are to his experiment.” Hamish explained as Angelo set down the normal two baskets of bread and then some cheese sticks. 

“Special breadcrumbs I got them in today and when Ms. Violet called and said you were coming I made them myself for you,” Angelo told Hamish. 

He thanked Angelo and then looked at Violet. “So you got out of the flat before it turned ugly?” she asked avoiding his stare. 

“Yes. It was about to. My Dad had pulled the sliding glass doors shut and barricaded them into the kitchen. I’m thinking I might get home and only one be alive.” He joked with her as he took a bite of the cheese stick. 

Violet laughed and shook he head. “Nah, they love each other too much for that.” She took a bite of cheese stick, swallowing it she went back to talking. “Now I wouldn’t be surprised if your Dad tied your papa to a chair…” 

“Ew! Gross! I have already walked in on that! I don’t want a repeat experience!” Hamish said as he shook his head as he tried to get the image out his head. If only he could master his Papa’s method of permanently deleting things. 

Violet blushed as she looked at Hamish and kicked him with her black ankle boot under the table. “Not like that you nutter! I meant tied up in a nonsexual way!” 

Now Hamish felt his own face flushing red. “Oh, right…. Well… Papa would just untie himself anyway,” he said as Violet broke out into a fit of laugher. She bent over for her side hurt from laughing so hard. 

Hamish couldn’t help but giggle. There were very few people in his life he could joke about his Dads with him. Though he had a nice group of friends and they were fine with his dads, Hamish never joked like that with them. It was just between him, Violet and Matt. “I told you I live in a very odd and interesting house.” 

“But it’s made you very interesting and amazing person so I don’t really mind all that much.” Violet said to him with a smile. Hamish was about to open his mouth when he froze as he saw a rat face ass of a human being walk into the restaurant with Tiffani Williams, the girl everyone wanted to dated. That was everyone but Hamish. 

Luckily Lucas rat-faced Anderson hadn’t seen him… yet. They were sitting at the opposite ends of the restaurant thankfully. 

Violet saw Hamish tense up as she looked over at the other table. She knew even Hamish must fall victim to Tiffani Williams. “She is very-” she stopped as Hamish looked at her. 

“No. No, god no she isn’t my type. It’s um Lucas…. When I was ten we had a bit of a row at school he punched me in my lip and I broke his nose. He had been bullying me for a few weeks leading up to that,” Hamish explained to her as he looked into Violet’s beautiful and deep green eyes. 

She looked down, “I feel so… stupid.” 

“No, you have a right. Most guys, even Matt falls victim to her.” Hamish said trying to make her feel better. 

“But you are not most guys so I’m sorry.” She said as she leaned across the table and kissed Hamish. Once she sat back down and adjusted her dress she looked at Hamish, “Why did you punch him…if you want to tell me.” 

“He was,” Hamish stopped as he took a deep breath. “It’s not important- he was being rude and needed to be stopped.” He told her and Violet left it at that. 

After Angelo came to take their orders and bring them refills on the drinks Violet nodded toward Lucas’s table. “I think she is making a loo run. Must be trying to escape,” joked Violet as Hamish laughed a voice came from behind him. 

“Look who showed his freakish face.” 

Hamish willed himself not to punch the bastard again. “What do you want Lucas?” he asked him a tad annoyed but he didn’t want to ruin in date with Violet. 

“Just came to say hello, and see who this dashing young woman was,” he said flashing a tooth smile at Violet. She looked at him and then at Hamish and grimaced at the thought of Lucas. She took Hamish’s hand and held it tight. 

Opting to leave Violet nameless for her safety Hamish looked up at him and said, “My girlfriend, now you can leave.” 

“Girlfriend? No it’s cane be Hamish Watson-Holmes is actually straight?” he asked and then looked at Violet with what she figured was trying to be sympathy. “You know his parents are gay right?” 

Hamish had stopped giving a care that people were shocked that he was straight when his dads were together. He wanted so badly to understand their thought process, that if you have two men who love each other, neither of them gay, and how that then translates for their son being the same way. 

“Yes,” Violet said as Hamish came back from his train of thought. “What is the point your trying to make?” 

“Just trying to figure out what he blackmailed you with to go out with him,” Lucas said looking down at Violet. She was a fit girl who an hour glass had shaped body. She never was much into body image but she kept herself healthy at the same time. “A bodacious woman like you, with a freak?” 

Violet blushed, but not in a good way as she looked at him. “Do you even know what bodacious means?” 

“It’s like beautiful, but… curvier.” Lucas told her. Violet felt her face flush again as she pulled her cardigan over the top of her dress. She soon became self-conscious about herself. 

Hamish stood up. “You need to leave.” He told him as he could see Violet was upset about the comment. 

“I was paying her a compliment,” Lucas chuckled as he looked at Hamish. Lucas had grown since they last had their encounter so Hamish knew if it came down to it, he couldn’t be able to break his nose again sadly. 

“No,” he hissed at him. “You were being a pig. Bodacious is what pigs say.” Hamish told him his jaw clenching like his Dad’s did when he grew upset. 

“I’m not afraid of a freak,” Lucas said to Hamish as he turned his gaze back to Violet. “But I mean you are sexy and we could have some-” Lucas stopped as he felt Hamish’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Leave.”

Lucas looked at Hamish and then back at Violet who she herself looked like she was going to punch Lucas if he didn’t leave. “Oh wait… is she your beard?” Lucas laughed it almost sounded evil. “You know you could get a real man tonight.” 

“Is that supposed to be a pickup line?” Violet asked confused as she looked at her boyfriend. “Was he dropped on his head as an infant?” 

Hamish tried to suppress a smile as Lucas looked at her a little dumbfounded. 

“Your son is here to with Ms. Violet,” Angelo said as John slid into the window seat and Sherlock in his normal chair. “It’s the entire family on dates.” He left to get them their white wine as they looked over the menu. 

John looked up and over to where Hamish and Violet were sitting. “Oh no.” 

Sherlock looked up and over as well. “Oh yes.” 

John stood up, “This could get ugly,” he was about to walk over when he felt Sherlock’s long fingers circling his wrist to stop him. 

“Wait. Just give him a moment.” He said his eyes never moving from Hamish. 

John looked at Sherlock a bit confused. “I don’t need a brawl in Angelo’s. I actually like this place.” 

“Give your son some credit, he is with Violet,” Sherlock pointed out to him as John sat back down but his body was tense as he watched his son. 

“Are your parents as ignorant and stupid as you? Or did you happen to get a bad mix of genes and you ended up like this?” Violet asked as Lucas kept on talking to her. She knew that Hamish didn’t want to cause a scene, not here anyway. 

Lucas looked at her, “Oh I love when they play hard to get.” 

Violet rolled her eyes as Lucas just smiled bigger. “I’m already gotten so you can stop you just look more of a fool than you are.” 

“Your date is back,” Hamish pointed out. “I think it’s wise for you to leave and go back to her.” 

“Why? Afraid no one will be able to save you this time around?” asked Lucas. 

“Hal-” Violet said as he put his fist down, sitting back down in his chair as Angelo came to their table with their dinner. Setting Hamish’s pasta in front of him and then Violet’s chicken dish in front of her. 

“I’ll be back,” he said with a wink at Violet as he headed back to his table. 

Dinner began to run smoothly again. Violet was only slightly embarrassed by Anderson’s advances. Hamish did his best to put her at ease. “You are perfect.” 

Violet smiled as she let her cardigan fall where it should on her dress. After they finished and got the boxes with the leftovers Hamish ordered them a mix of one scoop of Chocolate gelato and then a scoop of raspberry for Violet. Though they both ended up eating a little of each-others like always. 

Meanwhile Sherlock and John were enjoying their dinner. Well Sherlock was, John was too busy guarding his plate from Sherlock’s wandering fork. “Oi!” John said. “Eat your own food, you ordered it.” 

Sherlock looked up at John as he held his fork ready to pounce on Sherlock. “What happened to the whole concept of sharing? Hamish and Violet know how to share and they look so happy doing so.” 

“They are sharing a desert,” John point out as he hit Sherlock’s fork away with his own. “This is my dinner not, ‘let’s split it where Sherlock eats all of his and then half of John’s’ sorry not this time.” John told him. 

“You can have some of mine,” Sherlock offered as he slid his bowl over toward John. Looking down John saw there were all but a few noodles left in his dish. He wanted to slap him but he leaned over and kissed him on the lips instead. 

John grabbed a spoon from the table and put some of his pasta into Sherlock’s bowl and slid it back over to him. He picked up his fork and then added, “Oh don’t act like I forced you. Be happy I’m eating.” He joked as John finished off his wine. He was happy he was eating he also knew he was eating for Lestrade was on Holiday and there was no cases coming in from the Yard. John was about to take another bite of his dinner when he saw Lucas walking over to Hamish and Violet’s table. Again. 

Hamish was laughing at another joke Violet made when suddenly Violet paled and stopped talking. Hamish knew who was behind him even before the nasally voice spoke. “Told you I would be back.” 

“Can you just piss off?” Hamish asked as he turned around in his chair to look at Lucas. He was just annoyed at this point more than anything. 

“Foul talk to be speaking in front of a woman as beautiful as this one.” 

“Oh gowd, gag me,” Violet said to him. 

“I mean it,” Hamish warned him. He had overheard a few conversations his Dad and Papa had about Lucas’s father. He never thought much of them, and he didn’t want to have to use them to get him away but he had tried everything. He turned and looked at Violet. “If you want to go to the loo you can, if not I am sorry for what is about to happen.” 

Violet looked at Hamish and stayed there. “Say whatever you must,” she told him giving him the go ahead.

“You are just like your father. Now I pride myself about being like my two dads. But you, I would be ashamed that I’m like a man who has been having a string of lovers for the past oh 20 years or so. You have a very nice woman, such as Tiffani, but you want to sleep around with everyone that has legs and leave the one you are with on their own.” Violet covered his mouth. It looked like Hamish had defeated him for Anderson’s face when white. “I’m sorry but Violet is very much spoken for. We are together and you will just have to move to your next victim.” 

Anderson stood there for a moment before he was able to form words. “You lying!” he hissed. 

“Am I Lucas?” Hamish questioned him. Violet was ready to run if anything was to happen with Lucas.

Lucas raised his fist. He was about to throw an easily avoidable punch when a voice came from behind him. “Really Lucas? I’m not enough for you?” You have to go after others?” Lucas turned around in time for Tiffani to throw a glass of water from a table next to them into his face. 

Turning on her heels Tiffani stormed out of Angelo’s. Lucas didn’t seem to mind all that much as he looked down at Hamish. “You are going to pay freak…” 

John was ready to pounce. He was sitting on the edge of the bench as he watched everything happen. The restaurant was pretty clear so if a brawl was to happen there weren’t that many witnesses. 

“Is Hamish okay?” Angelo asked as they saw some girl tossing water on Lucas. 

“We don’t know,” John admitted as he glanced at Sherlock but before anything else was said Angelo was gone and headed over to Hamish’s table. 

Before Angelo was able to make his way to the table Violet needed to take things into her own hands. He stood up from the table. “Lucas, I know this might be a bit hard for you and your tiny brain to understand but Hamish is a better man than you’ll ever be but your too dense to ever understand why.” 

“I’m bigger and stronger than he is,” Lucas argued with her. 

“No, you’re really not,” Violet leaned over and gave Hamish a kiss on the cheek. Hamish grinned proudly. “So you have two options here. Either you leave quietly, or Angelo kicks you out. Which won’t be pleasant… do yourself a favor and do option one.” She warned him her green eyes narrowing at him. 

Lucas scoffed. “Like he knows the manager.” 

“I swear it’s like talking to a bloody brick wall,” Violet said rolling her eyes. 

Angelo stopped as Hamish held up his hand. Violet walked up to Lucas, she quickly lifted her knee. Kneeing him right in his cock. Hamish covered his mouth as Lucas cried out in pain and doubled over. “Now,” she said looking at him. “Leave us the hell alone!” Violet hissed as Angelo knew this was his cue. 

“Now Sir, I see that you have not only been made a fool or by the way you have spoken to this lovely lady and this fine young man. But you are also banned from here. If I see your face here again I’ll call the cops.” Angelo said as he grabbed Lucas by his shirt collar and dragged him out of the restaurant. 

“And this is why you are my girlfriend,” laughed Hamish as he pulled Violet into a hug and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Hamish’s neck as they kissed.

Violet smiled as she looked up at the window seat. “Looks like we had an audience,” she said as she noticed Sherlock and John the first time that evening. Hamish blushed and looked over. He gave his parents a little wave. “Come on, let’s go and say hi.” Violet begged him as she grabbed their leftovers and headed on over. Hamish followed her to his parent’s table. 

“Hi Doctor Watson,” She said with a nod. “Sherlock.” 

“Hello Violet,” John said to her with a smile. “How was your dinner?” 

She looked at Hamish who had an awkward smile on his face. “Eventful,” Violet told him with a smile and grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. 

“I swear it’s a Watson-Holmsian curse that we can never have a normal date?” Hamish said as he looked to the side and on the ground. 

“Being normal is so boring remember that Hamish,” Sherlock joked with his son as he looked at John. Who rolled his eyes and then looked at his son. 

Hamish huffed and rolled his eyes. “Okay Papa…” Hamish said as Violet nudged him a little in his side to be nice. “Violet and I are going to the cinema now. Have a good night. Hope the kitchen is intact….” Hamish said as he took Violet’s arm and they headed to the door. Violet turned back and waved as they left. 

“They seemed happy,” she told Hamish as they walked to the cinema. “Not that they were going to kill each other.”

Hamish laughed and rolled his eyes, “My father looked happy because you kneed Lucas in his cock.” He pointed out to her. 

John looked at the smug smirk on Sherlock’s face as Angelo came out with a slice of lemon cake for Sherlock and then a slice of chocolate cake for John. “I knew I liked her,” Sherlock told John. 

“You like her because she nailed Anderson’s son in the crotch with her knee,” John said as he tilted his head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Still,” Sherlock told John. “I like her, she is good for Hal.” Sherlock took a forkful of lemon cake. He didn’t want to see John’s face with his smug smile. 

“Oh the sentimental side of Mr. Sherlock Holmes. I do like this.” John laughed as he poked Sherlock in the hand with his fork. He adjusted in his seat as he looked up and furrowed his brow at John. 

“Oh shut up and eat cake,” Sherlock said kissing John on his temple. John smiled as he kissed Sherlock back on his soft and narrow lips. 

And they did as John had to fend off the sticky fingers of Sherlock from his chocolate cake.


End file.
